With rapid development of display technology, touch screen (Touch Screen Panel) has gradually become widespread in people's life. Currently, the touch screen can be divided into the following classes according to its working principle: resistive, capacitive, infrared and surface acoustic wave, electromagnetic, oscillatory wave inductive and frustrated total internal reflection type inductive and etc. Among them, the capacitive touch screen by its unique touch control principle is become more and more popular in the art due to its high sensitivity, long life, high transmittance, etc.
Currently, monolithic (OGS, One Glass Solution) touch control module is more widely used, which has a sensor and a touch control conductive film formed in a single layer directly on a substrate, as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. The specific configuration of the OGS touch control module comprises the following layers in sequence laminated on the substrate 101: shielding layer (Blackmatrix, abbreviated BM) 102, bridging layer (Bridge) 103, insulating layer (Overcoat, abbreviated OC) 104, touch control electrode layer 105, peripheral traces 106 and passivation layer 107; wherein the touch control electrode layer 105 specifically comprises touch control sensing electrodes 1051 and touch control driving electrodes 1052 interleaved and insulated to each other; the touch control sensing electrodes 1051 and the touch control driving electrodes 1052 are of diamond pattern; adjacent but disconnected touch control driving electrodes 1052 can be bridged by bridging layer 103; the touch control sensing electrodes 1051 and the touch control driving electrodes 1052 are connected with corresponding peripheral traces 106 in non-display area of the touch control module; the peripheral traces 106 transmit signals on the touch control electrode layer 105 to corresponding IC chip and the signals will be analyzed and processed.
The OGS touch control module with the above configuration need to be patterned using six mask plates (Mask) in preparation: the first Mask is used to form patterns of the shielding layer 102; the second Mask is used to form patterns of the bridging layer 103; the third Mask is used to form patterns of the insulating layer 104; the fourth Mask is used to form patterns of the touch control electrode layer 105; the fifth Mask is used to form patterns of the peripheral traces 106; and the sixth Mask is used to form patterns of the passivation layer 107. The number of the mask plates used in the above mentioned preparing process is relative larger and each mask plate should be precisely aligned with the substrate in usage, which can reduce production efficiency and increase production cost.